Propiedad de Tenten
by Vistoria
Summary: /UA/ Neji no entendía cuál era la manía de aquella chica por marcar los juguetes. Este fic participa en la actividad: "Tierna infancia" del foro el Neji/Tenten no ha de morir.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:P** ropiedad de **T** enten **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Este fic participa en la actividad: " **Tierna infancia"** del foro: El **Neji/Tenten no ha de morir.**

* * *

Neji frunció el ceño sin entender cuál era la razón por la que aquella molesta niña intentaba demostrarle al resto de sus compañeros que aquel osito de peluche era de ella, insistiendo una y otra vez que a _Toby_ le gustaba jugar con otros niños, pero que no le gustaba que lo maltrataran o se lo intentaran arrebatar a ella, que era su mamá, porque a _Toby_ le gustaba ser de ella e irse con ella todos los días a casa.

Remarcaba además, para que no quedara ni una duda, que en el pedazo de tela que su osito tenía en el trasero (años después, Neji entendería que se trataba de la etiqueta) estaba escrito claramente: _Propiedad de Tenten_.

Incentivado por la duda, la curiosidad o algún intento de comprobar que su compañera estaba equivocada, Neji observó que tal como ella señalaba, el peluche tenía escrita con letras temblorosas, desiguales e irregulares, la frase que Tenten rezaba.

Bufó molesto y caprichoso, porque aquel osito no se llamaba _Toby_ , sino que _Tedy_ y era de él. Fue él quien lo vio primero, abandonado en un enorme canasto con juguetes que parecían ser más del interés de sus amiguitos, mientras que el pobre _Tedy_ , con su color verde oscuro, su oreja rota y la ausencia del ojo izquierdo no parecía llamar la atención de nadie más que Neji, quien jugó y le habló, lo bautizó prometiéndole que jugaría todos los días con él. Pero un día el peluche desapareció. Ya no lo encontró en aquel lugar en el que siempre solía dejarlo ni en ninguna otra parte de su salón. Le preguntó a su maestra, a algunos de sus compañeros pero nadie lo había visto.

Creyó que _Tedy_ finalmente había decidido irse de aquel lugar, abandonar su guardería para encontrar otra en que los niños lo quisieran más. Ese día estuvo cabizbajo, triste y chocar el camión de bomberos reiteradamente contra la pared no era tan entretenido como hablarle a _Tedy_. Entonces apareció Tenten y a pesar que él no quería al principio, lo arrastró hasta la caja de arena en donde, mientras construían un castillo, encontraron un caballo blanco de juguete que tenía la pata rota. La niña lo guardó en su bolsillo diciendo que ella lo curaría.

Ahora Tenten aparecía con _Tedy_ , a quien molestamente nombraba como _Toby_ , el cual ya no tenía la oreja rota, sus ojos eran dos aunque no iguales y parecía más gordito. Neji pensó que quizás la niña le había dado demasiada comida, pero que al menos ya no estaba lastimado y todos querían jugar con él. _Tedy_ debía estar muy contento con que los niños volvieran a quererlo tanto, pero él lo echaba de menos, por lo que se empeñó en arrebatárselo a sus demás compañeros y abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras dormía la siesta.

Después de ese día y muchas discusiones con Tenten para aclarar que el peluche se llamaba _Tedy_ y no _Toby_ , la niña aceptó el nombre que él le había dado, comprometiéndose a que ahora los dos podían cuidar de él y quererlo y darle comida. Neji le sonrió complacido para luego irse ambos a un rincón del patio a jugar que eran los papás del osito de felpa.

Se dio cuenta también que habían varios juguetes que tenían escrito, con la misma letra infantil y mal hecha: _propiedad de Tenten_. Él no sabía leer todavía, pero reconocía que las letras (esa sí se las sabía) eran las mismas que tenía _Tedy_. Esos juguetes se habían roto siendo desechados porque ya no servían para jugar, como la pelota de fútbol que alguna vez estuvo desinflada y que ahora poseía un gran parche negro, era redonda nuevamente y gran parte de su superficie tenía escrita las letras que la condicionaban como pertenencia de su amiga. También estaba el caballo blanco, el cual ahora tenía la pata rota sujetada por una gruesa capa de cinta adhesiva.

Todos los juguetes con la inscripción de Tenten habían estado rotos en algún momento, lo dedujo mientras los revisaba minuciosamente, como aquel tractor al que él le había sacado una rueda y que ahora tenía las cuatro aunque la que había sido puesta de repuesto era más grande que las otras y el camioncito no funcionaba bien. Neji supo que era la chica quien curaba a todos los juguetes enfermos y ya no le molestó tanto que Tenten intentará hacerle entender al resto de sus compañeros que esos juguetes eran de ella, porque realmente la niña los compartía, no era una egoísta como otros que no querían prestarle sus juguetes a nadie más. Tenten sólo quería que los demás niños cuidaran y quisieran a sus preciados juguetes enfermos.

Un día, mientras corrían por el patio jugando, Neji tropezó y cayó fuertemente, lastimándose una rodilla. Tenten llegó corriendo a su lado, abrazándolo, limpiándole las lágrimas y soplando la raspadura en su pierna para que ya no le doliera más. Él no supo si aquello realmente lo curó, pero se sintió mucho mejor para continuar jugando.

Durante años estuvo en uno de los muebles de su casa, visible para todos, enmarcada en un bonito marco de color celeste con ositos y globos, una foto en la cual salían él y Tenten, de espaldas, sentados en una banca. En la parte trasera de la camiseta blanca que él llevaba ese día podía leerse claramente, con letras irregulares y grandes: propiedad de Tenten.

Nunca supo en qué momento la chica había escrito eso, tampoco supo quién había tomado la fotografía, pero sí sabía que era un bonito recuerdo para sus padres, quienes siempre proclamaban orgullosos que él siempre le había pertenecido a Tenten.

Esa misma fotografía adornaba la sala de estar del departamento que ahora ellos compartían.

Despertó solamente por su necesidad de ir al baño. Se enderezó somnoliento observando durante unos segundos la figura femenina y desnuda desparramada sobre la cama. Se incorporó caminando hasta el baño con pasos lentos y prolongados bostezos.

Una vez que terminó de orinar, se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Levantó la cabeza admirando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo en el espejo, más que nada por costumbre, pero en esa ocasión sus ojos detallaron en algo que el día anterior no estaba. Allí, justo en el pedazo de piel que quedaba entre su ombligo y su vello púbico tenía escrito con marcador negro en una elegante caligrafía femenina:

 _Propiedad de Tenten._

Acompañando el lema había una flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo.

Negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente antes de volver a la habitación. Después de la larga y ajetreada noche de sexo que había tenido con su novia, ni cuenta se dio en qué momento ella volvió a reclamarlo como su pertenencia.

Se acostó junto a Tenten, abrazándola y atrayéndola a sí. Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos y continuaron durmiendo.

Desde una esquina de la habitación, sentado en una pequeña silla de mimbre, _Tedy_ los observaba descansar. Sin duda había elegido a los mejores padres para cuidarlo y quererlo.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Bueno, esta idea salió esta noche, hace poquito rato, mientras revisaba una carpeta de imágenes de Neji y Tenten que tengo, entras las cuales salía una donde ellos son niños y en el último cuadro sale lo de Neji con la camiseta que dice: propiedad de Tenten. Hace mucho tiempo (años) que tenía pensado escribir esto, hoy finalmente lo he cumplido.

Tengo en mente hacer una especie de serie de one shot cortos o drabbles enfocados en la tierna infancia de Neji y Tenten, con algunos momentos tiernos e inocentes. Intentaré hacerlo.

No hay mucho que decir. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus lindos comentarios si es que les interesa leer más historias de este tipo. Quizás quieran aportar ideas de alguna situación en particular que les gustaría leer.

¡Pásense por Hurt!

Nos leemos!


End file.
